


Sokka's Deafening

by mat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Complete Ear Destruction, Ear Destruction, F/M, Siblings, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: He wants his sister to take it all away.





	Sokka's Deafening

Sokka lay awake in his bed, eyes closed, willing himself back to sleep, futilely grasping back into his unconscious to live that life for one more moment. Finally, he drew his attention back to reality. Would this finally be the day he dreamed of?

The horn blew for morning prayer, when the tribe would gather and thank the moon for the power over water, just as it was disappearing from the sky. Sokka was often resentful that he wasn't able to harness these powers himself, but he was never absent from the ceremony. It was important to him to know and understand what he was missing. It dug deep. As his sister, Katara, sat next to him and showed praise for the lunar gifts, he watched and felt her presence growing in the community. She was admired and the contrast in Sokka's own public image was obvious to him. As he bowed to the crescent on the horizon, his anger and disgust grew inside of him. He wiped the brow of his stony face as he stood and walked into his igloo, ready to make his final stand.

"Katara, we have to talk," said Sokka, his breath only slightly visible in the warmth of the indoors.  
"Are you going to ask me again?" Katara asked without looking up from her scroll.  
"Yes."  
"Well you know my answer."  
"Come on, Katara. You're my sister."  
"Exactly. You've asked me a thousand times, but I'm not going to use my waterbending to deafen you."  
"You owe me."  
"How so?"  
"Oh, don't make me say it."  
"Say what?" Katara's face had a look of confusion, but Sokka thought he saw a glimpse of a wry smile. Was she feigning? Did she just want to hear him say the words?  
"You're better than me."  
"What?" she said, rising from her seat and walking towards her brother.  
"You're better than me. You have it all, the waterbending, friends, admiration, respect. I'm just a joke."  
"What does that have to do with your hearing?" she asked, not denying his statements.  
"Well for one thing I wouldn't have to hear how they talk about me." He shook his head. "I just need this, Katara, please understand. I want to cement my place in society. I want to be in the underclass, helpless and weak, unable to live life to the fullness others are able to. Please, I just want people to not pretend anymore."  
"You want people to treat you how you feel you ought to be treated. I understand."  
"Exactly."  
They stood in silence for a full minute, not making eye contact.  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
"You mean it?"  
"Well I know what it means to you. If I don't do it, you'll end up hurting yourself. It's safer for me to do it for you."  
"Thank you, Katara," Sokka said, looking softly into his sister's eyes.  
"Let's go."

By mid-morning, the local fishing holes were already empty. The early worm catches the fish. The two pre-teens climbed over a snowbank to get to a hole with some cover in case they got caught. Katara closed her eyes and readied her stance, slowly moving her arms and hands to dance some of the liquid water into the air. The preparation she required before using the full force of her bending abilities, using everything she'd been taught so far.  
With eyes still closed, visualizing the water's energy, she addressed Sokka. "This is going to hurt a lot, but I think the water's natural healing energy should help a little. I'm not promising anything exact."  
"I know. I just want it done, however it has to be."  
"Okay, let's do it." She drew two long bands of water out of the ice and wrapped them into balls around her hands. The energy flowed through her and the water equally. She was the tide. The waves swept through her long hair. "I'm going to take your hearing from you now."

Sokka closed his eyes on his sister's face. The look was focused and determined. She was stronger than he'd ever be. His ears were wet. He could feel his sister's water covering him, made warmer by her touch. It filled his ears and he heard only the sounds of the ocean, swishing and swaying deep down. Suddenly, the tide roughened. A tempest rose from the depths and crashed against his eardrums. He winced in pain, but the sea was ruthless. There was no mercy as the currents smashed again and again into his exposed organs. The sound was tremendous, fitting as his last. His eyes still closed, he could feel his sister's weight shift in the snow. She drew all of her power and summoned the spirit of the moon for one final blow. His eardrums burst and he screamed in pain, falling to the cold, soft ground. The pain didn't last long, though, as he felt his sister's warmth inside him. Actually inside now that the barriers had been broken. He could feel it all and she could feel it too.

Gently, Katara withdrew from her brother's body and he knew she was done. Opening his eyes finally, he looked up to see his sister standing over him, a pitiful look in her eyes. She mouthed an insult, but he didn't hear a thing.


End file.
